Broken Friendship
by Neko Yusei Izayoi
Summary: Carly just wanted to tell Jack that she was sorry. But, will Jack forgive her and be friends again or, will he just reject her apology? Jack Atlas x Carly Nagisa Dedication to an old friend.


**Hello guys. I thought and try do a Jack x Carly fanfic. I needed to take a break from Yusei x Aki/Akiza. I also wanted to try POV's since I saw them in other stories. **

**Anyways, this a friendship/slight romance Jack x Carly story and the POV's will switch. **

**I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH 5DS. ONLY THE PLOT. **

**WARNINGS: OCC, swearing**

**_DEDICATION TO AN OLD FRIEND THAT I'M TRYING TO GET BACK. _**

* * *

**Broken Friendship**

**_Chapter 1: Having the Courage_**

**_Carly's POV_**

It was then second period of class. I sat in class, writing notes off the board. I was getting distracted by my thoughts of that one person. Jack. Jack Atlas was always on my mind. I'm pretty sure he dislikes me now because my other friends always tease me about him or they kept asking him if he likes me. Especially this annoying bitch in this class who won't shut up. I seriously never asked for help. The only person I asked for help was Yusei Fudo, Jack's best friend. I thought he would have forgotten about 'confessing my love to Jack' but it looks like he didn't.

Then there was Crow Hogan. An idiot friend of Jack who talks sexual at me a lot. It felt like he was flirting at me or something. He's annoying sometimes but really funny. He cheers me up when I'm down, even if he doesn't know why I'm sad. I finished writing the notes off the board, as I listen to the teacher explaining something. I felt a nudge next to me. It was Aki Izayoi, my best friend who understands me and is always there for me.

"Are you gonna tell him that you're sorry?" Aki whispered to my ear. I felt shivers down my spine.

"Yeah. I'm still trying to think." I whispered back. I saw the teacher slightly turn his head towards us but turn his attention back to the other students.

"Still thinking? You said that you'll do it today."

"I know but, I can't really find the right words. –Sigh- Why did I fall in love with him twice?!" I faced palmed myself in shame. Aki softly patted my back.

"I wasn't meant to fall in love with him. We were just close friends until there were rumours about us dating. He thought I spread it and then it turned in to an argument. And now, we had started to become friends again until the rest of our friends kept annoying me about me liking him and all. Which was true but, I don't like him anymore. I want our friendship back. I screwed up too much!" I felt tears coming out of my yes and I took off my glasses. Aki handed me a tissue. I took it off her and wiped my tears away.

"Carly. It's okay." Said Aki. The teacher looked at us.

"Carly? Are you alright?" The teacher asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I looked up towards him.

"Yes sir. Just a bit of hay fever." I lied. He nodded as an 'okay' and continued to explain more things in the lesson. 10 minutes later, the bell rang for recess. I put my glasses back on, grabbed my books and left the classroom when the teacher dismissed us.

_Meanwhile..._

I leaned on the pole, watching my other friends play four-square. I was still trying to figure out what to say to Jack. Maybe I should ask Yusei. No! Bad idea! I have to think for myself. I've been thinking for all of 10minutes and started to get bored of my friends playing four-square. So, I dragged Aki along.

"Carly? Where are we going?" Aki asked, still trying to walk properly.

"We're going to find Jack." I replied, in a serious tone.

"So, you thought of what to say now?" I replied with a nod and let Aki go from my dragging. We walked around the whole school, looking for him and his friends. I felt like I was running out of time to find him.

"Carly!" called a familiar voice from metres away. I felt a jolt on my back. I know that voice anywhere. I turned my head slightly and saw who it was. I knew they were gonna find me sooner.

**_Jack's POV_**

"Carly Nagisa!" Crow called, skipping towards her. "Your boyfriend is over there!" He pointed to me. My other friends started to walk towards her, telling her to talk to me, which she probably won't. I face palmed myself at these idiots.

"Jeez, are they trying to scare her or something?" I mumbled, crossing my arms.

"Just talk to her Jack." Said Yusei, nudging my elbow. I glared at him.

"No. I'm not talking to her."

"Sheesh. You're being shy again. You like her." I then felt a hot blush around my cheeks.

"I do not like her nor do I want to talk to her." I turned away from Yusei, feeling a bit of embarrassment. Yusei smirked.

"If you don't like her, then why are you blushing?" I felt a jolt on my back. Grrr...Damn you Yusei!

"Just...Shut up." I replied in defeat. Yusei smiled at me.

"Aww...You don't like her, you _love_ her."

"I said shut up you crab head!" I then felt a tug on my school blazer. It was Crow, giving me his retarded smiles.

"Carly! Come say hi to Jack!" Crow exclaimed, dragging me to Carly. I saw her blushing, taking a few tiny steps back. I somehow blushed as Crow started pushing me towards her.

"Come on Carly! Don't hesitate!" said Aki, pushing Carly towards me.

"Err...um..." Carly stuttered, trying to push back. We were soon getting closer and closer when Crow and Aki kept pushing us towards each other. Carly randomly tripped and fell. I couldn't tell if she actually tripped or she did that on purpose.

"Are you okay Carly?" Aki asked, standing her up. Carly brushed off the dirt off her skirt and jumper.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She replied. She turned to me. She opened her mouth to say something until Crow interrupted her.

"Carly! Give Jack Atlas a hug! Or maybe a kiss. Or maybe you can rub his thing down there!" Crow pointed to my pants. That fucking perv. Mine and Carly's reaction were the same.

"What the fuck!?" We yelled in unison. We blushed heavily as I broke free from Crow hugging me. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with this homo.

"I'm outta here." I announced, turning away to leave. I suddenly felt someone grabbed my hand. I turned and saw Carly, holding my hand. I was slightly confused.

"Jack." She began. She took off her weird, swirly glasses. I looked in to her eyes; she looks nice without her glasses. Carly continued to talk.

"I need to talk to you. It's important." The look in her eyes was serious. What does she have to say to me?

"Fine. Its better be important." I replied. She was still holding my hand and she dragged me to a nearby classroom. I looked back at my friends, giving me the weird smiles and thumbs up. Especially Crow and Yusei, I'm going to kill them so much.

"_What does she have to say to me?_" I thought.

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**And that's that. I hope you like my first Jack x Carly fanfic. **

**_Will Carly say what she needs to say to Jack? Or, will she backfire and never tells him? _**

**_Please review and no flames! :) _**


End file.
